


【克谢】神之爱

by flameinthedark



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameinthedark/pseuds/flameinthedark
Summary: 生前、死后，他的美丽都独属于克努特，而不属于主。
Relationships: canute/askeladd
Kudos: 8





	【克谢】神之爱

**Author's Note:**

> 恋尸梗，雷者慎入！！！（虽然没写什么刺激的play）
> 
> 阿谢生前是克努特情人的设定。
> 
> 初次搞冰恋，不写实和不好吃的地方都是我书读太少的错（合掌）

克努特端着蜡烛和水盆悄没声儿地走进屋子。

弑君者的尸体摆在地上，留待君主做出处罚的决定。克努特已经决定好了；将尸首挂在木架上，摆在人流众多的广场示众，让鹰隼啄食。这是足以向民众宣扬他立场的处置。

溃烂，生蛆，皮肉掉落。悬挂在所有不知真相的目光中。然后遗体会被收走，丢弃在某个无名的土坑里。这是最后一场戏。

但在那之前，弑君者的尸体依然还是他自己的私有物。

他在罪人的身边蹲下去，举着烛光，看着阿谢拉特浑浊凝固的眼珠。原本的冰蓝色覆上了絮状的白。他的唇边带着一抹僵硬的，古怪的微笑。克努特没能听清他临死前与托尔芬的对话，那时他的声音细若游丝，托尔芬跪在他身上，紧紧抓着他，垂着头。那把小刀带着冷冽的漠然向克努特划来之前，他看到了托尔芬空洞无物的眼神。他真的不了解他们两人之间的联系。

多么喧乱的一场离别。他无法减轻对托尔芬的惩罚，这已经让他痛苦了一整天。但现在他摸了摸脸颊上伤口的边缘，灼痛感带来一阵不合时宜的笑意。

也许托尔芬会再捅他一次，而且会符合他平日身手地精准致命。

他静静地笑了一会儿，眼睛没有离开过阿谢拉特的脸庞。

死亡成就一个人的美丽。他带着奇特的亲切感回想起这句话。死去的人，就是爱本身。他无法再杀戮，无法再谋算，无法再自私。他拥有的力量与智慧，他的所见所想，使他远离爱的一切事物都消失了。

阿谢拉特的确是美丽的，但神父的话与他无关。只在一个眼神间，阿谢拉特清楚地将自己交予了他。在克努特眼里，阿谢拉特生前、死后，都是美丽的。

他以死亡成就克努特，而不是以死亡归从了主。

生前、死后，他的美丽都独属于克努特，而不属于主。

满身鲜血的阿谢拉特本就不可能站到天父面前，但将有一日，克努特会代替他，代替所有的子民，去嘲弄那位高高在上的神明。

衣服散落在地，克努特不时要将他抱起，才能除去遮蔽。新王有条不紊、仔仔细细地将罪人苍白的身体袒露出来，轻柔地将凝固的血液擦拭干净。赤裸的阿谢拉特躺在他面前，头微微歪向一边。没有了决定他人生死的气势后，显得柔软又易碎。克努特屏住呼吸，手指停留在他心口上。自己胸口泛起想象带来的疼痛，回想起阿谢拉特抓住他的剑，带着种释然的神情说，王子，做的不错。

手指顺着他的声音挤进窄小泛白的伤口，摸索到血管下那个败落的器官，感受冰冷而仍有弹性的粘稠内部。这里曾经火热地跳动过，这里血与剑曾经亲密无间地交合过。克努特闭上了眼。自己的胸膛仍然能起伏，急促地起伏着。他难以理解心中的情感：悲伤十分遥远，像在水下眺望天堂。这不是爱。这是叛逆、宣泄，必然到来的灭亡之前那高烧般的狂喜。

渴望。

他抽出手，有些茫然地看着指尖明艳的鲜红，然后才意识到自己的皮肤被阿谢拉特断裂的骨茬划破了。他抚摸阿谢拉特微张的嘴唇，让这一点生命在他脸上停留。

主如何能够创造这样美丽的造物，却永不给他一丁点的爱？

(我无法原谅祂。)

克努特从衣兜里拿出精油，然后抬起阿谢拉特的腿。费了点力气；尸体的关节开始僵硬了。他的手指揉弄淡金色耻毛下面蜷缩沉睡的青色器官，然后滑进臀缝，爱怜地抚摸闭合的小口。这具身体曾经柔软又顺从，会在他冒失的尝试下颤抖着喘息和压抑住低笑，克努特的舌尖仿佛还能尝到汗湿的情欲。试探和期望的光亮都没有了，消失在阿谢拉特宁静的眼眸深处。克努特的颤抖没有消失，他在强行进入时喘息，将火热的脸颊靠在静止的胸膛上，还会刺痛的伤口贴着他杀死情人的通道。

很紧。但被撑开后，甬道的主人已经不会再疼痛和收缩。他慢慢地动着腰，抓住阿谢拉特无力的大腿，让情人因死亡而再度变得纯洁无知的肢体更加敞开，为他所拥有。阴茎在紧窒的肉壁中艰难抽送着，产生了被活物挤压含吮的错觉。跳动灼烧着的只有他自己的血肉。

他的手臂揽住冰凉的肩膀。阿谢拉特的头颅向后垂下，牵着纤长脖颈扬起快折断的弧度。“殿下。”记忆里的声音在呻吟；完全托付的信任、孤注一掷的希望，同一颗心脏里的愤怒与孤独将他的存在包裹消融。在现世地狱般的真实面前，只有阿谢拉特懂他。他的谋略做克努特的剑，他的身体做克努特的棋。

他的情人在他的怀抱中摇晃着，在克努特伴随着泪水的高潮中寂静无声。

他要准备好独行上路。


End file.
